The elder scrolls The return of Oblivion
by SephirothsFlame
Summary: I stare at the Imperial Dragon Armor given to the Champion of Cyrodil, The Hero of Kvatch, Savior of Bruma.     Shocked, I asked,"Why... why would you do this?"
1. The unnatural one

Chapter 1:The unnatural one

"Why can't I be like everyone else?" I asked my father who stared back at me in shock.

"What do you mean, you're a normal boy like the rest", he responded to me.

Let me get one thing straight, I cannot use magic at all. I am, in fact, the only person in the world who cannot use magic. Being born as a Mystical Elf doesn't make things much better either.

I stood silent for a while "I guess you're right"

At that moment a heard a loud scream. It was a scream of real fear and it made me shiver.

My dad took up his scimitar "Minato, find somewhere to hide". He ran outside to assist.

I didn't listen though and I followed him which I regret even now.

Our village was ablaze with many people lying on the floor, most of them were merely ash now. Unfortunately though I didn't feel any sadness or remorse for I despised these people anyway.

Is it right for me to hate them? No, I was odd so they had a reason to pick on me. But that doesn't mean it is right.

I found my dad fighting against a man wearing Armor.

_How could one man do all this?_

I was in deep thought not knowing how but the man moved back and prepared for a lunge.

I screamed "Dad, watch out!"

This sealed his fate for he looked back at me letting his guard down getting a sword pierced straight through his chest.

My eyes grew heavy and in a moment I rushed to the figure, picked up the scimitar and stabbed him in the stomach. Once I came to my senses I couldn't believe my eyes.

I stare at the Imperial Dragon Armor given to the Champion of Cyrodil, The Hero of Kvatch, Savior of Bruma.

Shocked, I asked,"Why... why would you do this?"

He coughed up blood "I killed countless Daedra, And the leader of the Mythic dawn only to be killed by a mere teenager. I find it ironic"

Enraged, I pushed the sword deeper, "I asked why!"

He just laughed some more "Mystical Elves, you are nothing but descendents from Deadra. You must be erased from this world."

Finally, I removed my sword from his stomach.

"Daedra?"

He died before he could answer.

His body became cold quickly, much like my glare, as I stare at the body before me.

I turned to my father who was on the floor trying to stay alive.

"Father, hold on."

He could hardly breath "Minato...run...away"

More soldiers approached and no matter how much I wanted to leave my father, I had no choice. I picked up his Scimitar and ran.

My name is Minato and when I was fifteen, I killed the champion of Cyrodil, my village was destroyed and my dad was murdered.

That was nine years ago...


	2. Elena Another One

Chapter 2:Elena, Another One

I was walking around the Imperial City outskirts. I then saw a Ayeild ruin. This meant more loot so I went on inside leaving my horse, Unchin ran'nā , outside.

I found a bandit at the entrance.

He saw me then said "Hey you!" but I punched him in the neck, knocking him out immediately.

Apparently, they didn't make this place too comfortable.

I continued until I saw two more bandits so I unsheathed my sword and took out my knife. I threw my knife at the one sitting and swung my sword at the woman's upper half.

My shoulder suddenly became cold so I turned my head over and noticed blood running down my back. Another bandit, who was much lightly equipped than the rest managed to sneak up on me.

"Damn!" the bandit screamed when she noticed I wasn't dead. I pulled the knife from the sitting bandit and struck the female in the brain.

Even though I managed to survive the attack, I had no healing abilities so I was severely wounded.

My breathing became heavy and I fainted shortly afterward.

To my surprise, I felt warm and didn't feel pain at all. In fact I felt like someone was breathing on me.

A awoke to a girl with Violet-Silver hair with her face close to mine.

I stared for a moment and when I finally came to my senses screamed, moving away from her quickly, "Who are you!"

She started to panic "Stop moving around or you'll open your wound."

I calmed down because I noticed she was the one who healed me.

"Sorry about that, you must have been the one who healed me. Thanks."

She just stared back at me quietly not saying a word.

"Um, hello, you there..." I found myself interrupted by her

"Elena." was the only word she said.

"Okay... nice to meet you, I'm Minato."

To me she was weird but I don't mind because I was considered odd at one time.

All of a sudden her facial features changed completely. She went from a very plain and boring to a very bright and surprised face.

"What's wrong?" I said as she walked towards me. She rose her hand and moved my hair to the side. She then began touching my ears.

"You're a... Mystical Elf." As soon as she said that I noticed hers too.

"You must be one as well." She didn't reply like last time. So I just left it at that.

"Well thanks for you're help but I have to get going." I packed my things and walked out but Elena was following me.

After a while I asked "Why are you following me?"

Once again, no response.

I continued on but still she followed.

_She sure is quiet isn't she?_

I stopped Unchin ran'nā after a while to set camp for the night. I took my belongings out of her backpack and put up a camp. While setting up I heard something in the sky.

Passing by was a shooting star in which my mind made a wish on it's own. I then heard a thump in which I turned to see Elena on the floor.

_A Mystical Elf, just like me._

I picked her up and put her inside the tent. You know I wouldn't mind a companion.


End file.
